la rosa
by yukii04
Summary: la sangre recorría su dedo y era inevitable pensar en él. lastimaba pero era hermosa, la rosa y él. advertencias: yaoi (ho kami-sama no escribí un lemmon o un limme... pero... que cosa rara que quedó) asakar, asano x akabane, gakushuu x karma
Ansatsu kyoushitsu no es de mi propiedad.

 **La rosa**

La sangre recorría el dedo de gakushuu a medida que sus pensamientos fluían en su cabeza.

-la pu—comenzó a maldecir a la flor con la que él mismo se lastimo.

-gakushuu-kun, no es culpa de la rosa- le dijo ren a su lado tomando la flor en sus manos- es una especie muy linda y especial… se defiende como el cactus pero es tan linda como el jazmín, si te corta es porque te lo buscaste—decía mientras cortaba las espinas de la rosa.

 **¿A quién le recuerda esa rosa roja?**

Asano gakushou había organizado una celebración en honor al último año de preparatoria de la clase 3ª. Claro que todos los cursos tendrían su celebración de graduación, pero la clase A seria el centro de atención... como siempre.

Asano gakushuu, el hijo del director de la junta y presidente del consejo estudiantil, claramente no había dormido bien, sean por las horas demás de trabajo en preparación al festival o por las dudas y pensamientos que rondaban en su cabeza.

Por un lado estaba el hecho de que aunque todos pensaran que trabajaba demás para que todo salga perfecto y así beneficiar al curso, gakushuu solo trabajaba de más para que todo salga perfecto gracias a él y lo beneficiara a él.

Por otro lado, eso que le taladra la cabeza tenía nombre y apellido…

 **Akabane karma.**

Ren tenía razón, las rosas, aunque muy bonitas, eran peligrosas, como su enemigo. Y he de aquí lo que lo perturbaba durante la noche… ¿cómo que "muy bonito"?

Ya hacia un tiempo que se venía preguntando que hacía con su vida cuando se escabullía por el bosque para "casualmente" encontrarse al pelirrojo, o cuando subía la montaña para "informar" sobre alguna tontería innecesaria para la clase E.

 **¿Acaso sentía algo más que odio?**

Al ver la sangre de su mano no solo contemplaba el rojo deslizarse, sino las banditas en sus otros dedos en señal de que no era la primera vez que pasaba. Tampoco era la primera vez que recordaba a Akabane en esa situación. Nunca se había percatado, sino hasta la llegada de las rosas, de que su sangre era del mismo color que el pelo de karma. Tal vez sea algo que a muchos se le hará obvio, pero para él era imposible comparar a cualquier cosa, ser humano o ser vivo en general con Akabane.

 **El pelirrojo era especial en todos sus sentidos** y no quería condenar a las pobres rosas o a la pobre sangre que recorría su cuerpo.

-mejor ve a ponerte otra bandita- le dijo ren al ver que la sangre se empezaba a caer.

El pelinaranja asintió y fue a buscar una de las banditas a su bolso. Al estar en el gimnasio, tuvo que recorrer todo el patio, subir las escaleras y volver al gimnasio, cosa que no pudo hacer.

Ya eran casi las ocho de la noche y los cinco prodigios junto con un par de alumnos más, aun no se iban a sus casas, la idea era terminar todo hoy. Al ir caminando bajo la luz de la luna se encontró con unos ojos dorados que llamaron su atención.

-¿qué haces aquí Akabane?- preguntó de mala gana acomodando la curita.

-ja, estamos organizando el festival… no me gusta el color que nos tocó…- sacó una rosa azul- me recuerda a Nagisa, tengo mucho Nagisa por una vida- dijo riendo al imaginarse a su amigo vestido de rosa.

-el mío es pero, tengo el rojo, **me recuerda a ti** -

Un silencio sepulcral adornó el lugar, ninguno sabía que decir. Karma pensaba que había mal entendido el mensaje y gakushuu intentaba controlar la sangre que se dirigía a sus mejillas.

El inevitable viento de la noche opaco las palabras que había dicho karma antes de irse y el presidente del consejo estudiantil juraría haber escuchado mal…

Quedó shockeado y perplejo ante lo que creyó escuchar del pelirrojo antes que desapareciera…

- **me gustas** y me gustarían las flores naranjas-

.

.

.

 **¿Qué significa?**

 **Fin**

Bueno, fue algo improvisado y quedó muy corto (no superé las 800 palabras T.T)

Bueno, espero que les haya gustado y ya… nada más.

X cierto, mil perdones a BloodError x lo que hablamos x privado y bessos (si no la conocen, que lo dudo mucho, conózcanla, es mi idola junto con blackstones3)

Bessos… yukii 3


End file.
